


Cocaine Makes Me Horny

by fruitsmack



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Barebacking, Cocaine, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Trans Characters, Smutty, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/pseuds/fruitsmack
Summary: Slaughter Pine 7 buys some cocaine and has a sexy fun time





	Cocaine Makes Me Horny

The stars shine stark white piercing specks, illuminating the nightlife that lay underneath. He lay, back pressed close to the grit of cinderblock, the cold of the stone seeping slowly through his flimsy windbreaker, the evening chill forcing hectic shakes through his numbing hands, or maybe that can be attributed to the coke, or rather lack thereof. Withdrawn wracking its damage through his frame. 

Steve was inside, undisclosed location numero uno, prolly thought he was gonna blab or something, can’t be trusted with the important stuff, never do know what bull shit hes gonna spout out unprompted this time yadda yadda. They got the text a half hour ago, Steve’s phone buzzing bright and sharp in the simulated static, and the brisk walk 4 blocks over was enough to conjure the chill in his bones, the evening air of spring harsh and sharp with winter's clinging edge. 

James stands next to him, bouncing from leg to leg, like ken from street fighter, idly bumping his side on each shift, a familiar fidgeting weight. The metal creek of the apartment buildings entrance doors slam into him, jumping from his sitting position in a graceless flailing; alert at once to the sudden change in pace. Some nobody gives him a passing side eya as they exit the building, shrugging him off in the next second. With a huff he turns, dramatically to his companion.

“Has it been forever, it has totally been forever and Steve is taking forever.” he lets go in a single smashed sentence flowing freely as a dam breaking after an extended drought retreats.

“Dude, chill” James skillfully shrugs him off, stopping Cib’s endless pestering before it has its chance to begin; for both of their sakes. 

“I just feel like”-- Cib’s response is cut off by the sudden whoop of

“Lets go cucks !!” That harmonizes sharply with the creaking of rusted metal hinges as Steven bursts his way out of the dismal complex, a fresh spring to his step and glow in his eyes as he grabs both Cib and James by the shoulder, pushing them forward and into step back towards the office.

The walk back consists of a haze of swinging limbs and attempts at coercing a piggy back ride out of his unyielding partners, hanging like a sloth off James back, and repeatedly jabbing steve in the stomach as he continues to try and corral them back.

The slam of doorknob against drywall announces their unceramonius entrance, Cib abandons James’ back to throw himself onto the nearest couch, sprawling messily across it. Steve follows in after, side eyeing the growing dent in the wall as he shuts the door, turning on his heel and tossing an eightball at Cib; a little pouch of powder about the size of a taco bell hot sauce packet.

He arranges himself criss cross under the coffee table, swiping away any stray crumbs before raising the packet to his mouth, tearing at the plastic wrapping with his teeth,careful to keep any stray powder contained with his tongue, rubbing the excess into his gums with one hand as the other lowers the packet to the table. James takes the seat across the table, haphazardly swiping away the various junk scattered over the table and grabbing the packet as Cib fusses with his gums.

James carefully pours out half of the packet, divvying up the powder into 8 equal lines, 4 in front of him, 4 in front of Cib; Steve hovers behind Cib, hands bracing on his shoulders as he rests his weight slightly, watching James, pupils blown wide, glassy mirrors reflecting his every movement.

Finger pressed to nostril, inhale, sniff hard. Eyes wide, new world; take two, static clears, bathed in glowing hues of warm glow leds. Steven moves, in quick strides, hands squeezing then releasing with a pat from Cibs now hunched shoulders, pulling James from his crouch on the floor,hand on upper arm digging in a touch too hard, not unwelcome. 

Cib pushes himself from the table, hand pressing against glass , smearing powder along the surface and his hand, shoving fingers into his mouth to rub into gums as he backs onto the couch, eyes tracking steve and james as they slowly collide in a haze of limbs. His left hand fumbles for his own zipper, Steves greedy hands already delving into James underwear as he mouths hot and heavy at the other mans neck. He cant quite see, from his vantage point, just what Steve does, but the drawn out moan that leaves James lips gives him an idea, James arched towards Steven as he messily pumps his cock, eyes half lidded and mouth slacked in pleasure.

Steve backs James up until hes half sitting, pressed against the edge of a desk, yanking down pants and boxers alike and he drops to his knees, hot breath fanning over James leaking cock, teasing the slit and just under the head, revelling in the groans that escape James, and just as he feels James about to complain, takes him down to the root in one smooth motion, moaning along the length.

Cibs moan draws the attention of the room, one hand messily jacking his dick, the other knuckle deep, two fingers pumping into him as his eyes stay locked on the other two. His decision is made in an instant, ambling over on unsteady legs, he grabs at James face, turning him to swap messy open mouthed kisses while Steve stays put, bobbing beautifully below them, stopping just as James face starts to twist in pre orgasmic buildup, his choked whimper smothered within Cibs mouth. 

Cib straddles James hips, sinking down onto him in a smooth practiced move, momentarily pausing to bite marks into the flesh of James exposed neck, opposite to those Stevens already left. He lifts himself, feeling James girth stretching him open, slowly lifting and lowering onto his cock, moving faster when James calloused palms frame his hips, lifting him harsh and fucking into him dirty. Steven comes to bracket him in, lube slicked fingers traveling down to slowly stretch Cibs ass, relishing in the choked off whimpers Cib lets out between moans.

He lines the strapon up, tapered tip sinking delightfully into Cib, eliciting a drawn out moan from the man in question, a moan echoed by Steve as the vibrations rock through his own cock, fingernails biting into Cibs hips where his hands overlay James’, the two working in tandem to fuck into Cibs shaking frame. 

James is the first to come undone, hips bucking harsh before he releases deep into Cib, with a gruff moan, biting harsh into Cibs neck to stifle the noise. Steve pulls out slowly, to the immense whining of Cib, whos glassy blown out eyes shift unfocused. Hes lifted off James, whimpering at the loss and the feel of cum sliding down his leg, until hes coralled over to the couch by Steve, who wastes no time, one hand plunging to finger fuck himself the other messily circling Cibs cock as he delves in, tongue hot and wet exploring Cibs depths and moaning at the mix of James musky cum mixed with his natural taste. 

He's fully focused on Cib, a moaning mess above him, clingy hands curling in his hair as nonsense spills from his lips only interrupted by broken moans and the occasional plea, when James comes up behind him, still wrecked but already half hard again, curling around Steves frame before replacing Steves hand with his own, sucking bites and bruises into his shoulders and teasingly thrusting against him, a huffed laugh at steve's whines and pleas, before he submits to the mans whims, entering him fast and beginning a harsh rhythm.

Cibs cum splashes salty onto Steves tongue, hips rising and falling as Steve sucks sloppily on his cock, a too much just right keening falling from slackened lips as Steve doesnt stop, licking into him almost absentmindedly as James thrusts rock him against the man. 

Steve comes with a sharp whimper and a bite to Cibs hip, body slackening and clenching tight around James, little staccato huffs leaving him as James thrusts once, twice more, sheathing himself as deep within Steve as he can, the wet heat coercing his second orgasm of the day, spent deep within Steve. They come together slowly, a sweaty, cummy mass of limbs flopping unceremoniously against eachother.


End file.
